Semiconductor devices with metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors having vertical drain drift regions may be useful for power switching applications. Low resistance operation of the vertical MOS transistors leads to significant charge in the drift regions. Dissipating the charge undesirably slows down switching times of the vertical MOS transistors, disadvantageously limiting operating frequencies of the power switching apparatus.